<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i’m somethin’ so familiar that you don’t even notice by xonepeacelovex</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27448003">i’m somethin’ so familiar that you don’t even notice</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xonepeacelovex/pseuds/xonepeacelovex'>xonepeacelovex</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Angst, Best Friends, Best Friends I.N, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, M/M, Other, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, stray kids - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:02:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,048</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27448003</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xonepeacelovex/pseuds/xonepeacelovex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeongin will do anything for you.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Yang Jeongin | I.N/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i’m somethin’ so familiar that you don’t even notice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by LANY's anything 4 u</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Laying down on the carpet of your bedroom with Jeongin, your best friend, beside you. The playlist of your favourite band, LANY, playing in the background. Perfect for this pain you are feeling. You just finished crying over your ex boyfriend. Staring at the ceiling with no thoughts at all. I feel so lonely. You felt the tears coming out of your eyes again, you put your left arm over your eyes. I look pathetic. You felt embarrassed to Jeongin. Did he really need to see you like this?</p><p>The moment he heard the news about your boyfriend cheating, he immediately run to you even if it’s already midnight. When you heard a doorbell, you cursed to yourself. Knowing that your best friend already knew about the break up. You intended to keep the news from him as long as you can.</p><p>“I can pretend I’m sleeping already.”, you thought to yourself. “I know you are in there Y/N.”, he said knowing what you are thinking. He’s been there for 10 minutes now. You reluctantly opened the door of your apartment, you saw Jeongin with a consoling smile. Silently offering the plastic that you suspect have 2 tubs of your favourite ice cream. You opened the door wide this time, letting him enter your apartment.</p><p>Following you to your bedroom, opening the light of the dark bedroom. He saw the mess this break up brought to you. You are already under your favourite blanket, used tissues everywhere on your bed and LANY playing in your speaker. “That bastard.”, referring to your ex boyfriend, mumbling to himself.</p><p>“Why are you here Jeongin?”, you said quietly. “I am your best friend for a reason Y/N.”, shaking the plastic so you can hear the reason why you let him in. “Come on. Let’s eat this already.”, he urged you. You remove the blanket over you, drying your face with a used tissue in which Jeongin just looks at you with disgust. You look at him and pouted. You are sad for crying out loud.</p><p>He instead chose to sit down at the carpet of your bedroom, you followed him.</p><p>Jeongin holds your right hand when he feels you’re starting to cry again. You looked at him, then back at the ceiling. “So this is how you felt when you broke up with your girlfriend.”, you began after the silence between you two. “Yeah. At leats you didn’t get a tattoo of his name on your arm.” he countered. This is the way your best friend is consoling you. You smile at the thought of him, he probably has more to say than that. But right now, he knew you needed someone to listen to you or even just to be with you.</p><p>Seeing you smile, he thought he can do anything to keep that smile on your face. He showed you the tattoo on his arm. “Can I feel it?”, you suddenly ask him. He was surprised, you are looking at him expectedly. “Anything for you.”, he agreed while shaking his head at you teasingly. You traced the letters of his first and last girlfriend’s name. This must have been painful.</p><p>“Do you regret getting this?”, you questioned him. “Yes. But tattoos are forever so I can’t do anything about it.”, he answered you. “Do you want to change it in to different design?”, you proposed to him. “It’s okay. What design?”, if it means making your mind off your ex boyfriend, he’ll entertain any ideas. “How about your favourite flower?”, looking at him, “You wanted to get that as your first tattoo right?” Before you met her. “Yeah,” Jeongin said confused.</p><p>You suddenly get up from the carpet, getting a pinned paper of your drawing to your cork board. “I still have this.”, you showed it him. “Why do you have this?”, he asked you, surprised. It’s the sketch of his favourite flower made by you, the design was supposed to be his first tattoo. “This turned great so I just kept it.” “Are you suggesting I should cover the tattoo now? It’s 2 am. Is there are a tattoo shop open at this hour?”, Jeongin thought you are crazy. “Yes. You said you want to change it then let’s cover it with this. And yes, I know a tattoo shop open at this hour.”, you said excitedly that he can’t just say no to you.</p><p>“Okay.”, he said getting up from the floor. You are giggling now while hurriedly getting you a clean hoodie from your closet. You ushered Jeongin out of your bedroom, closing the door. Just to open it again to get the forgotten tubs of ice cream on the floor. Deciding you’ll eat it before it completely melts while you’ll make Jeongin drive your car.</p><p>“Yes. I’m sorry Mrs. Yang.”, phone against your ear, looking back inside the shop, your best friend still on the chair. The tattoo artist finishing a few details of the new tattoo on Jeongin’s arms. You smiled while looking at Jeongin, “I’ll give him an earful for not letting you know where he went.”, in which made Mrs. Yang laugh. You are like a daughter to her. “I’ll call you again Mrs. Yang. I’ll hung up now.”, you said sweetly to her. Jeongin is already coming out of the shop. Hanging up the phone after she said her goodbye.</p><p>“Sometimes I think she trust you more than me.”, Jeongin said to you. You look at his arms, the name completely gone. “I’m his favourite daughther so don’t feel bad.”, you said patting his back.</p><p>Before the sun rises, you are already in the comfort of your bed. You felt better after your little adventure with Jeongin. Anything for you. Jeongin’s words keeps repeating on your mind. Digging the feelings you buried before.</p><p>Jeongin looks back at the building of your apartment. He wants to hug you and make you feel safe and protected. He wants to kiss your pain away. He wants to whisper the words ‘I love you’ to you. He wants you to know that he’ll do anything for you even if it take takes the rest of his life to prove it.</p><p>But he’s someone you don’t even notice because he’ll always be your best friend.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>